The invention relates generally to exercise machines and more particularly to a rowing type multipurpose exercise apparatus. The exercise apparatus is designed to be convertible into a number of different configurations to provide a multiplicity of exercise positions.
In the exercise equipment field, numerous types of rowing exercise machines have been provided which provide a basic rowing exercise position. Generally, these machines provide an elongate frame with a seat slidably engaged on the frame, foot rests at one end of the frame and a lever arm or arms biased to provide resistance to the conventional rowing action. These machines are limited to providing the basic rowing exercise position and do not provide a variety of exercise positions.
Some attempts have been made to provide rowing exercise machines with a number of exercise positions beyond the basic rowing position. One such machine includes a member which can be mounted adjacent the foot rests at one end of and perpendicular to the frame. This machine can then be tilted on end to rest on the member to provide some additional exercise positions. It would, however, be desirable to provide additional positions without moving the machine frame.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved multipurpose exercise apparatus which provides for a multiplicity of exercise positions and which is easily convertible into the positions without moving the machine frame and without tools or other complicated mechanisms.